Cold Noodles
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: "Naruto-kun, seandainya aku adalah mie, mie apakah diriku?" "Hmm... Mie dingin." Sekarang aku bertanya, apa yang menarik dari mie dingin? - Debut di fandom Naruto. AU, OOC, gaje. Tidak suka, tidak usah baca. :D


"_Naruto-kun, seandainya aku adalah mie, mie apakah diriku?"_

"_Kau...?"_

"_Ya, aku."_

"_Hmm... Mie dingin."_

~#~

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, probably plotless, kalimat gombal bertebaran, etc, etc.**_

_**Don't like, don't read! **__**Happy reading!**_

~#~

**Cold Noodles**

**.**

"_Mie dingin?"_

"_Ya. Ada memangnya?"_

"_Tidak, tidak apa-apa..."_

Aku kembali termenung memeluk bantal kecilku. Aku menghela nafas lemah, kembali teringat percakapanku dengan Naruto-kun tadi siang di sekolah. "Memangnya apa yang menarik dari mie yang sudah dingin?" Aku kembali bergumam kecil pada diriku sendiri dengan nada melamun.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang benar. Sekarang aku bertanya, apa yang menarik dari mie dingin? Mie dingin itu hambar, bergumpal, tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Jadi apakah aku juga hambar, bergumpal, dan tidak menarik?" Lagi-lagi aku termenung sedih.

Menyedihkan memang, aku pemalu dari luar. Bahkan terlalu pemalu dan tertutup. Aku bukan orang yang memiliki keberanian untuk menunjukkan dan mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan sendiri secara gamblang kepada orang lain. Bahkan terkadang memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku malu.

Begitu pula dengan urusan seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa menatap orang yang aku kagumi dari pojok ruangan, dari bangkuku yang terletak di barisan paling akhir di kelas. Setiap hari menulis surat, entah untuk apa, tanpa berani mengirimkannya. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menatap surat itu ragu, dan kertas itu berakhir menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil di dalam tong sampah.

Terakhir kali aku mengutarakan perasaanku... kapan ya? Aku sudah lupa. Kalau tidak salah, pada saat pelajaran olahraga hari itu. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya di lapangan dari balik dinding. Oh, sungguh, apakah aku ini hidup dalam kegelapan? Aku selalu duduk di bayang-bayang, di pojok kelas, dan berdiri di bayang-bayang dinding yang tertempa cahaya matahari pada sisi yang berlawanan dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku hanya berani mengirimkan suratku—yang kurasa salah satu yang terbaik di antara surat-surat lainnya—secara diam-diam. Aku menyelipkan sepucuk surat itu di loker sepatunya, berharap dia akan menemukannya ketika akan mengganti sepatu olahraganya dengan _vantofel_ seperti biasa.

Tepat seperti yang diperkirakan, kau membuka loker sepatumu ketika jam pelajaran olahraga sudah hampir selesai.

"_Hei, Uzumaki, surat apa itu?"_

Temanmu membangunkanmu dari lamunanmu. Sepasang mata birumu yang awalnya menatap bingung surat beramplop putih itu beralih ke arah temanmu. _"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Amplopnya berwarna putih, polos tanpa alamat. Kira-kira dari mana surat ini?"_

Aku tercekat. Ah, semoga temanmu mengatakan padamu, _itu surat cinta_. Namun temanmu malah menjawab, _"Entahlah. Oh, jangan-jangan undangan ulang tahun dari Gaara, anak dari kelas sebelah itu! Kalau tidak salah dua minggu lagi ia berulang tahun."_

"_Benar juga! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak memerlukan surat ini lagi!"_

Kau menjatuhkan surat itu ke tong sampah besar di ujung koridor. Aku tercekat, mungkin saja surat itu tidak nampak seperti surat cinta pada umumnya. Amplopnya putih bersih, polos tanpa hiasan. Nampaknya terlalu formal sebagai surat yang dikirimkan pengagum rahasia. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan hanya aku yang tahu, undangan ulang tahun Gaara baru disebar tiga hari kemudian, tapi tampaknya dia sama sekali tak menganggap sepucuk surat itu.

... Aku gagal.

Aku memang lamban bertindak, adikku Hanabi yang mengatakan hal itu. Lalu apakah aku terlalu lamban pula untuk membuat dia—setidaknya melirik sedikit saja padaku?

Kemudian aku mencoba untuk lebih _aktif_. Aku melangkah, paling tidak mencoba membuka diri dan berteman. Menjadi temanmu bukan hal yang buruk, sama sekali bukan. Kau begitu terbuka dengan teman-temanmu. Aku begitu beruntung menjadi salah satu sahabat yang kau percayai. Dengan ini, aku pikir, aku bisa mendekatimu secara perlahan-lahan.

Aku begitu yakin, terlalu yakin malah. Aku kemudian aku bertanya, _"Naruto-kun, seandainya aku adalah mie, mie apakah diriku?"_

Kau nampak ragu. Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu dan balas bertanya, _"Kau...?"_

Ya, tentu saja aku! Kau tampak berpikir keras hingga akhirnya menjawab, _"Hmm... Mie dingin."_

Ah, aku selalu putus asa jika mengingatnya. Apakah aku seburuk itu?

_Ting tong!_

Seseorang memencet bel rumah. Siapa? Oh, aku ingat. Itu _dia_, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Dia sudah berjanji untuk datang siang ini ke rumahku. Ia minta padaku untuk mengajarinya matematika karena ia harus ulangan susulan besok lusa.

Aku turun ke lantai dasar, kemudian cepat-cepat menyambar kunci pagar dari kotak kunci. Ketika aku membuka pintu rumah, kau sudah menyapaku dengan senyum ceriamu dari balik pagar. Aku membukakan gembok pagar untukmu, kemudian mempersilahkan dirimu masuk.

"_Anou_... Hinata, apakah di rumahmu ada orang selain kau?" Kau bertanya ragu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku mengangguk, "Ada Kak Neji dan Hanabi di lantai atas. Ayah pergi ke luar kota, sedangkan ibu pergi ke toko daging sebentar, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Ada apa memangnya?"

Kau menggaruk kepalamu yang ku yakin sedang tidak gatal, "Ehehehe... Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak jika berdua saja di rumah seorang anak gadis," jelasmu lantas tertawa polos.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mempersilahkanmu masuk. Kau dan aku duduk di ruang tengah. Meskipun agak canggung, aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja, biarpun dari luar aku terlihat kaku mungkin.

"Kau mau dibuatkan teh atau sirup?" tawarku.

Kau berpikir sejenak, "Sirup saja. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku pinjam dua pasang sumpit dan dua buah mangkuk?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Untuk apa?"

Kau tersenyum misterius, "Sudah, ambilkan saja!"

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur. Kemudian aku kembali setelah membawa nampan berisi dua gelas sirup dan dua buah mangkuk, lengkap dengan sumpitnya. "Ini," kataku setelah meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja.

Kau mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan. Oh, aku kira kau hanya membawa buku catatan dan buku cetak. Kau membuka bungkusan itu, kemudian menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua buah mangkuk itu. Kau membawa mie.

"Mie?" Aku menatap mangkuk berisi makanan berkuah itu bingung.

"Ya," jawabmu santai. Kau menyodorkan semangkuk ke hadapanku, kemudian meletakkan semangkuk juga untukmu. Kau meraih sepasang sumpit _stainless stell_, kemudian memakan mie itu setelah terdiam sejenak dan meneriakkan "_Itadakimasu!_" dengan riang.

Aku, dengan ragu, melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mengambil sejumput mie itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Rasanya dingin. Aku mengunyah mie itu dan mencernanya. Rasanya enak, tapi...

"Kau merasa aneh, ya?" Kau seolah membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk.

Mulutmu membentuk cengiran lebar, "Memang seperti itulah orang yang baru pertama kali makan _naengmyeon_."

"Hah? _Neangmyeon_?" Aku bertanya tak mengerti.

"Bukan _neangmyeon_, tapi _naengmyeon_," kau mengoreksi ucapanku. "_Naengmyeon _itu masakan Korea. Terbuat dari mie gandum yang disajikan dengan kuah kaldu sapi dingin. Ya, dingin, karena es batu ditambahkan ke dalamnya. Oleh karena itu dia disebut mie dingin. _Naeng _artinya dingin, _myeon _artinya mie," jelasmu panjang lebar.

Oh... Eh, tunggu sebentar, apakah ia mengatakan 'mie dingin'?

"Kau tahu Hinata, ini yang kusebut 'mie dingin' tadi. _Naengmyeon_, mie yang istimewa karena cara penyajiannya pun unik. Mie ini berbeda, sama sepertimu. Di dalamnya, terdapat lobak, sawi putih, dan pir yang segar. Juga terdapat telur yang lembut. Aku senang menyandingkanmu dengan mie ini," katamu polos seraya mengeluarkan cengiran lebar.

Aku jadi malu sendiri dengan spekulasiku. Aku menunduk dan mengetuk-ngetukkan tanganku pada meja dengan gelisah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kau menggerakkan tanganmu di depan wajahku.

Aku mengerjap, kemudian berkilah, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku melamun."

"Oh, ayolah..." Kau mengelus-elus dagumu. "Pasti ada sesuatu. Katakan saja!"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa bodoh karena salah persepsi. Aku kira yang awalnya kau maksud mie dingin adalah mie yang sudah dingin, hambar, bergumpal, dan sudah tidak menarik lagi. Hahaha...," tawaku hambar.

"Ah, jadi mie seperti itu pun tidak masalah," katamu. Kau bangkit dari tempat dudukmu, kemudian mengetukkan sebatang pensil ke dahiku pelan, "Karena jika kau adalah mie yang sudah dingin, aku sungguh berharap dapat menjadi kompor, yang selalu membantumu kembali hangat," katamu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda.

Wajahku bersemu merah. Tubuhku kaku. Apakah aku terlalu senang dengan kalimatmu barusan? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan belum yakin apakah kata-katamu barusan serius atau tidak.

"Hei, Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau ajarkan aku soal matematika yang ada di buku cetak halaman 79? Soal yang nomor tiga susah sekali. Bisa kau ajarkan aku? Hei, Hinata? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hinata?"

Aku masih mematung, Terlalu terkejut. Aku memang berlebihan. Ya, memang. Sekarang aku hanya bisa membeku, seperti es batu pada _naengmyeon_. Bahkan duduk di depan _kompor_ pun sama sekali bukan ide yang baik...

~_**End**_~

**BGM:** Park Myeong Soo ft. Jessica SNSD – Cold Noodles (_yes_, judul cerita ini diambil dari judul lagu ini; Cold Noodles—_Naengmyeon_), Otsuka Ai – PEACH.

**AN:** Salam kenal semuanya, saya Sey (sebut saja begitu, sisanya silahkan mampir ke profil saya), saya baru di fandom ini, _hajimemashite_~ :) Ah, maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu sederhana dan mungkin terkesan nyampah, ya? Saya cuma merasa sayang aja kalau ide ini nggak direalisasikan (saya juga sudah lama pingin _publish _di fandom sini). Eh, saya terima, kok, kalau misalnya ada kritik-saran-_review_-_flame_. Tapi tolong yang membangun dan masuk akal, ya! :) Segitu aja, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
